This reseach grant relates to the part of the National Cancer Plan concerned in the improvement of treatment of patients with cancer. The investigators will participate in the activities of the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group (ECOG) in the development, performance evaluation, and reporting of well performed, scientifically controlled, cooperative clinical studies on patients with a wide variety of solid tumors as well as lymphomas and Hodgkin's disease, myeloma, and acute and chronic leukemia. A variety of treatment modalities will be incorporated including surgery, radiation therapy, chemotherapy, and immunotherapy. The investigators can act as a resource for group-wide activity in three areas: tumor enzyme analysis, preparation of tumor skin test antigens, and as a pathology reference source. The extent of participation in group activities will increase with the greater utilization and involvement of cooperative institutions.